Shallow Abyss
by Ray Kamiya
Summary: Years after the battle with Malomyotismon a group of destines apper and the one that stands in their way is one of their own.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Adventure 3 Shallow Abyss

8 Years Ago in a remote mountain town Fate was being decided.....

"HAVE AT YOU!" A tall man shouted as he and a Young boy spared with swords. The boy was holding his own agenst the more skilled man.

"HERE I COME!" The boy shouted as he ran at the man with his sword ready. The two clashed under the noon sun on the mountain side that over looked the small mountain town.

"Is that your best?" The man asked as The boy jumped and spun with his blade. "Well your getting better my son But..." The man stated as he spun and struck the boy down with the blunt side of his sword. "You need more practise" The man stated as he helped his son to his feet.

"Man I was close" The boy replied as the man laughed.

"Wait here and Practise I'll get you for dinner" The man replied as The boy nodded

"Okay Dad" The boy smiled as the man returned the same smile.

"Atta boy Ray" The man said as he walked away. Ray started to Practise his swordsmanship untill......

That night...

"MOM DAD!!" Ray cried as he ran into the flame filled town littered with dead bodies and distruction.

"Who'd do this......" Ray gasped as a Tall Figure walked from the flames carrying with him a young girl in her late teens in his arm.

"Tell me Are you strong?" The sword weilding clown asked as Ray drew his sword. The person who stood in front of him grinned as he droped the dead girl to the ground.

"Sara...........YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" Ray cried out as he charged at the clown.

"Not so fast!" The clown stated as he dissapered from Ray as he slashed.

"Huh?" Ray gasped as he Quickly dodged the Counter attack by his attacker. "Damn.......so strong" Ray stated as his opponent appered behind him and attacked. Leading Ray towards the cliffs behind him.

"You've been a great foe thus far......However its time to die!" Piedmon replied as he Ran at Ray slashing his sword upwards it cut Rays face along his left eye as he staggered back holding his face as Blood stained both his hands and the ground Ray soon staggered too far back and fell down the cliff.

Years later

"So your Takeing legal custody of this child?" A man asked as a well dressed woman bowed

"Yes sir I do" The lady replied as the man looked at his reports.

"Well......Okay I really see no problem" The judge replied as he looked at Ray.

"How about it? You wanna go with Aeris?" The man asked a now 8 year old Ray who looked at the worden and nodded.

Present Time

"Hey whats with you?" An Indago haired Girl asked as she waved her hand in front of Ray's Scared Face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Alex I was thinking" Ray replied as he stood up.

Ray was now 13 the same age as Kari, He looks alot like her except for the scar on his left eye, the Black Flameing skull t-shirt and Black pants, His crest was the crest of darkness Given to him by Duskmon when he started off as a dark destine something Ray was never proud of. His partner was a small dragon digimon named Whelpmon.

"Hey I'm the brains of this outfit" Alex replied as she crossed her arms Her casual tomboyish look made her look deadly witch was the case when you took on her Partner Wormmon along with her crest of solitude. her Blue/green eyes are hidden away by her dark wraparound sunglasses because light hurts her eyes.

"Whatever" Ray sighed as he looked over the cliff they were holding out at. "The Kaiser hasn't found us so we're safe" Ray sighed as he slumped into his Hideing spot.

"Hey lets go........I'm not gonna find anymore clues anyways" Alex replied as Ray nodded

"You go on ahead i'll stay behind and Snoop some more" Ray replied as Alex nodded and Left.

Ray looked for about 10 minutes then left as well.

---Ray's house---

"MOM I'M HOME!" Ray shouted as he entered the house. "No ones home oh well" Ray sighed as he unpacked his bag and started his homework.

"Ugh Math" Whelpmon stated disgusted as he tried to toss the math book in the fireplace.

"Do it and I'll unplug my ps2" Ray warned as Whelpmon placed the math book down and sat beside his partner. who was finishing his work.

"Your thinking about her aren't you?" Whelpmon asked as Ray looked at him.

"What makes you ask that?" Ray asked as Whelpmon grinned like a Knowit all.

"Because the square root of 46 ISN'T Alexandra Taroshoi" Whelpmon replied as Ray blinked and looked at his Math Homework.

"Aww crap"

"Told ya"

"Shut-up"

---Dark Ocean Palace---

"Ray must be stopped now that hes a trator and my escape from here is uppon us" Daemon replied as Duskmon appered behind him bowing.

"Master I shall exterminate the destines of Light and gather their crests" The evil Digimon stated as Daemon nodded.

"Very well do as you please......make sure they suffer" Daemon laughed as Duskmon dissapered into the darkness wence he came from.


	2. The crest of Darkness

Episode 2 The crest of Darkness

Ray walked to school the next day in a slump. He was wondering what he sould do with his crest now that he was no longer with the dark destines.

"Ray!" A voice called from behind him.

"Huh? Oh hey Ken whats new?" Ray asked as Ken walked up to him.

"Not much oh Izzy said hes found a new destine in the digiworld. Wanna investagate?" Ken asked as Ray thought about it.

"Better than math class" Ray shruged as they ran to the computer lab. Ken turned on a computer and took out his Black D-3, Ray took out his dull Yellow D-3 and pointed them at the computer screen.

"DIGIPORT-------" Both started but suddenly stopped when the Door opened Both boys quickly hid their D-3's as a Girl entered the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you........HEY Ray" The Glasses wearing girl said with a small smile as she walked up to her dark companion.

"A....Alex? w..why are you here?......HOW did you get here?" Ray asked confused as Ken looked at them strangely

"You two know each other?" Ken asked as Ray nodded.

"Yea Alex is a close friend of mine" Ray explaned as Alex bowed politly.

"Okay.....Ray can I talk to you for a sec?" Ken asked as he and Ray went to another part of the classroom.

"What is it?" Ray asked as Ken looked at Alex who was surfing the net and listening to her cd player.

"We can't go to the digiworld with here here" Ken whispered as Ray looked at him.

"Oh its okay shes a digidestine" Ray replied

"Oh okay shes a.......Wait.....SHES A DIGIDESTINE?!" Ken shouted as Ray sweatdroped.

"What part of 'shes a digidestine' didn't you get?" Ray asked as he walked over to Alex and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She mused

"Care to go to the digiworld?" Ray offered as Alex nodded.

"Sure why not" she replied as she took out her Midnight Blue D-3 "Last one in is a rotten digiegg" She replied as she opened the digiport and went in, Ray followed her and Ken sighed.

"Oh boy this could be 'fun'" _Fun as in this is a disaster waiting to happen_ he thought as he went to follow.

---Virus Isle The Land Of Darkness---

"Virus Isle..." Ray started as he walked around a bit.

Virus Isle was covered in lush Rainforest only there was no color everything was a different shade of Grey.

"This place is creepy." Ken replied as they noticed they were missing a companion.

"Hey wheres Alex?" Ray asked

"How would I know? I'm the rotten Digiegg"

"Lets just find her okay" Ray sweatdroped as he looked at his D-3. "Wierd....I'm detecting a crest here" Ray stated as Ken looked at his D-3.

"Witch crest is it?" Ken asked as Ray looked at the symbol. The symbol was the crest of Light with the center split in half to represent the ying yang symbol the smaller spikes were missing also the color was Black instead of Pink.

"The crest of Darkness?....." Ray asked confused as he took out his Tag and crest. His crest was the same as the one they were detecting.

"I thought you had the crest of Darkness" Ken asked confused.

"Me too.......maybe two were made?" Ray asked as Ken shrugged

"Lets just find it" Ken replied as he walked into the forest. Ray stood at where they landed and looked back.

"Where is she?" Ray asked before running to catch up with Ken.

---Duskmon's Castle---

"So they've found the second crest of darkness?" Duskmon asked as he looked at his team of destines. "I must say Ray is either brave or a fool for not only forgetting his digimon but also for bringing Ken to us" Duskmon laughed

"Sire what about that Girl Alex? wouldn't she cause a probelm?" Shuyein asked as he steped up to his lord.

Shuyein was 13 with light Grey hair, Dark Sunglasses that The digimon emporor wore, he wore a jean vest over a dark t-shirt and black pants. He looked at his fellow team mates A girl with Pink hair with a Black skirt and Grey Tank top and another Boy with his face covered by a ninja mask and Black clothes and gloves.

"Shuyein are you being weak?" The girl asked as Shuyein glared at her.

"You shut up Lenne before I kill you"

"You don't have the balls hot shot"

"ENOUGH!!!" Duskmon shouted as the two dark destines gulped as Duskmon stood up at his throne.

"Shuyein do as you please, KILL THE TRATORS!" Duskmon shouted as he dissapered into the darkness.

"Revenge time.." Shuyein replied as he walked out of the castle.

"Humph leave it to Duskmon's fave to screw everything up" Lenne huffed as the ninja boy walked away. "Dang it Kenji"


End file.
